A method of copolymerizing unsaturated carboxylic acid anhydride is known for improvement of the mechanical properties, heat resistance, dyeability and paintability of a polyolefin type resin, in a narrow sense, such as polyethylene, polypropylene et cetera. As the unsaturated carboxylic acid, anhydrous maleic acid and analogous ones are used generally and the intended polyolefin type polymers are obtained through copolymerization with olefin type monomers or graft polymerization with polyolefin type polymers. The modified polyolefin type polymers manufactured by such a method are not necessarily improved sufficiently and further improvement is required upon commercialization.
Meanwhile, polydienes such as polybutadiene and polychloroprene are being widely used as rubber materials excellent in mechanical properties, heat resistance and oil resistance. These polydienes, however, are generally high in hydrophobic property and problematic about dyeability, paintability, adhesiveness, antistatic property et cetera. In order to break the conventional notion that rubber is bound to be black, needed is an improvement of its dyeability. But so far, no enough improvement of these properties could be achieved and further improvement of these properties have been sought.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a new modifying agent to thereby modify the aforementioned polyolefin type polymers or polydiene type polymers for improvement of these polymers in mechanical properties, heat resistance, dyeability, paintability, adhesiveness, antistatic property et cetera.